OS: Sa continuité
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity s'apprête à donner naissance à l'enfant d'Oliver, mais quelque chose va gâcher se bonheur…


**Continuité**

 **Felicity s'apprête à donner naissance à l'enfant d'Oliver, mais quelque chose va gâcher se bonheur…**

 **Chers lecteurs, un petit OS avant de publier mes chapitres de mes deux fanfic demain. :D**

 **Attends vos reviews avec joie.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée.**

* * *

 _« Aie, ça fait mal !_ s'écria Felicity en serrant fort ma main.

 _\- Courage chérie, tu peux le faire. Serre ma main autant que tu veux._

Nous nous trouvions en salle de travail depuis plus de dix heures. Les contractions de Felicity avaient commencé tard dans la soirée. Quand je pense que dans quelques minutes, notre petit garçon sera là !

La sage-femme arriva et après un examen, elle dit avec un sourire :

 _\- Je vais m'installer et appeler mon équipe, il est temps de pousser et d'accueillir ce petit bout._

 _\- Oh enfin ! J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais arriver,_ dit ma femme avant de gémir de douleur sous une nouvelle contraction.

Je lui souriais tout en lui épongeant son front plein de sueur.

 _\- Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, tu te débrouille comme un chef. »_

Voir Felicity souffrir était quelque chose d'atroce. Savoir que je ne peux rien faire me rend dingue mais je l'admire. Malheureusement, les effets de la péridurale s'étaient estompés, chose arrivant rarement selon les médecins anesthésiste.

Après quelques minutes et des poussées intenses, nous avons accueilli notre fils Austin. Ils le posèrent sur sa maman qui me regardait, fatiguée, mais avec un grand sourire. Je l'embrassais et embrasser notre fils après avec couper son cordon :

 _\- Je t'aime_ , dis-je à ma femme, comblé de bonheur.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver._

 _\- Mr Queen vous voulez nous aider pour les premiers soins de bébé ?_

Je regardais Felicity qui me dit :

 _\- Vas y, ne le quitte pas des yeux._

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et avec l'auxiliaire puéricultrice, nous traversions deux trois couloir avec un Austin très bruyant.

Les soins se passèrent bien. Austin s'était calmé sous les attentions de la femme qui lui les prodiguer. Elle allait m'installé dans un fauteuil pour faire du « peau à peau » avec mon fils dans une autre salle mais lorsque nous arrivions dans le couloir pas loin de la salle où se trouvait Felicity, je vis des médecins y courir à perdre haleine.

 _\- Il y a trop de sang !..._ Entendis-je.

La panique me saisit et je me précipitais vers la salle :

Il y avait trop de médecins pour que j'aperçoive ma femme, tout ce que je voyais c'était du sang par terre…trop de sang… Avant que je puisse mettre un pied de plus dans la salle, j'en fus sorti par deux infirmières et un médecin.

 _\- Laissez-moi la voir ! Que se passe-t-il ?!_

 _\- Laissez-nous travailler, nous allons vous donner des nouvelles très vite._

Sans plus d'explications je fus conduits dans une salle d'attente. Une infirmière me demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait venir auprès de moi. Théa, John et Donna arrivèrent, tous l'air hébété. L'auxiliaire puéricultrice revint me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait placer Austin à la nurserie, le temps que j'en sache plus.

Je voulais prendre sur moi pour rassurer Donna, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre : que se passait-il ?! Il y a quelques minutes c'était le bonheur et là… Un sanglot étouffé m'échappa. Théa me prit dans ses bras :

 _\- Ça va aller grand frère. »_

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un médecin vint vers nous :

 _« Oliver Queen ?_

 _\- Oui ! comment va ma femme ? Que s'est-il passé bon sang ?!_

 _\- Comment va ma fille ?!_ demanda une Donna terrorisée.

 _\- Mme Queen a fait une hémorragie post partum._ _Nous l'avons amené au bloc en urgences et nous essayons tout de suite de contrôler l'hémorragie massive…_

 _\- Elle va s'en sortir ?_ demanda tout de suite Donna.

 _\- Nous faisons tout notre possible Madame. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que possible._

Tout le monde était sous le choc. Je me collais contre le mur, les sons et les images m'entourant se brouillaient sous la situation. C'était un cauchemar, j'allais bientôt me réveiller.

Malheureusement cela n'arriva pas. On en avait tellement bavé tous les deux, j'espérais vraiment que ma femme allait vite se remettre. On avait encore tellement à découvrir ensemble.

Depuis trois ans et demi, le moment où l'île a été détruite, les choses ont radicalement changées : je prenais moins souvent le costume de Arrow, j'élevais mon fils William (sa mère est morte sur l'île) qui adore Felicity. J'ai épousé mon It girl même pas un an après et je verrais toujours son regard plein de joie lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse… Mon dieu, nous étions enfin heureux, pourquoi cela arrive aujourd'hui ?!

Ma famille est toute ma vie et tout ça a été rendu possible par l'amour de ma vie.

L'attente était atroce et j'étais rassuré de savoir William chez Layla et John. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas ça. Ça lui ferai revivre la perte d'un être cher. Le médecin revint, la mine grave…

 _\- Nous avons réussi à contrôler l'hémorragie mas le cœur de votre femme est très fragile_. _Elle a déjà fait deux arrêt cardio respiratoire, nous l'avons gardé sous respirateur._

 _\- Elle, elle va s'en sortir ?_ bredouillais-je sous le coup de l'émotion.

 _\- Les prochaines heures seront déterminantes Mr Queen. »_

Donna se mit à pleurer, les autres étaient sonnés, et moi j'étais comme paralysé. C'en était trop ! Je partis m'isoler dans le seul endroit où je pouvais être à ce moment. John me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Lequel est Austin ?_

 _\- Celui au milieu en train de dormir._

 _\- Il est magnifique, félicitations mec._

 _\- Merci,_ répondis-je d'une voix éteinte.

 _\- Felicity est forte, elle va se battre,_ me dit mon ami, soucieux derrière son air confiant.

 _\- Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Et Austin ? Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans connaitre sa maman, elle est tellement formidable, elle est mon tout. Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à William ?! Il l'adore…_

 _\- Attends avant de penser au pire. L'infirmière est passée te chercher pour aller voir ta femme._

 _\- Mon dieu qui aurait pu penser que ça allait arriver aujourd'hui ?!_ dis-je en pleurant, le barrage de mes émotions cédant.

John resta avec moi le temps que je me calme et que je réunisse l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter tout ça. Cette énergie, je la trouvais en allant embrasser mon fils. Il me ressemblait beaucoup mais avait la bouche et les yeux de Felicity.

Avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait, j'entrais dans la chambre de réanimation. J'allais vite au chevet de ma femme, si _fragile_ et silencieuse dans ce grand lit, des perfusions et moniteurs de partout. Donna était de l'autre côté du lit. J'embrassais Felicity sur la joue est lui prit la main après m'être assit.

 _\- Chérie, bats toi très fort car Austin est impatient de connaitre sa maman. Je veux qu'il te connaisse, tu m'entends_! dis-je laissant une larme s'échapper pour atterrir sur la main de ma magnifique femme. _William t'attend et je… ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie. On a encore tellement de chemin à faire ensemble. Tu es ma continuité, mon infini. Reviens nous… »_

* * *

(Quatre ans plus tard)

« _Papa, comment tu as rencontré maman ?_

Je regardais mon fils, une miniature de moi, dans son petit lit, prêt à s'endormir. Je souriais à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

 _\- C'était il y a longtemps, mamie Moira possédait encore Queen Consolidted…_

 _\- Le tavail de mamie !_

 _\- Oui le travail de mamie. Et ta maman travaillait aussi là-bas dans les ordinateurs…_

 _\- Owdinateur !_

Austin était un petit garçon très curieux et ses fautes de langues me faisait rire. C'était très attendrissant. Je poursuivis mon récit.

 _\- Oui les ordinateurs. J'avais un problème avec un ordinateur et on m'a dit d'aller voir ta maman. Elle était très jolie et mâchonnait un stylo…_

 _\- Rouge. Il était rouge mon chat,_ dit une voix douce derrière moi.

Felicity se tenait contre la porte de la chambre de notre fils.

 _\- Wouge !_

 _\- Oui rouge,_ dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Je lui tenais la main. _Et tu sais, je vais te dire quelque chose que papa ne sait pas._

 _\- Ah bon ?_ dis-je étonné.

 _\- J'ai aimé ton papa dès que je l'ai vu. J'ai tout de suite compris que ton papa ferait parti de ma vie,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers moi et blottissant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Une fois notre fils endormi, nous nous sommes assis dans le canapé.

 _\- Austin grandit trop vite,_ me dit ma femme. _Il était si beau le jour de sa naissance… désolé je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs._

Je serrais Felicity contre moi et lui donnait un baiser plein de passion avant de dire :

 _\- L'important c'est que tu as été une grande battante et que tu es revenue pour Austin, William et moi. J'ai eu tellement de joies et de peurs ce jour-là. Mais tu es là et notre vie est géniale. J'ai hâte de voir le reste de la vie avec toi. Tu es ma continuité…_

 _\- Mon infini, »_ répondit d'instinct Felicity.

Le bonheur ne faisait que commencer pour nous quatre.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? :D**


End file.
